


corriendo hasta la luz verde

by chibi_tan_flash



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League, The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tan_flash/pseuds/chibi_tan_flash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi, this is in Spanish, because they have no fanfic of them in that language and many fans are Latinos (if you only speak English, translate it (by google) xD):</p><p>Hal jordan y Barry allen siempre han sido amigos desde la primera vez que se conocieron, han dido muy leales uno con el otro, pero sin darse cuentan los sentimientos empiezan a hacerse mas fuerte, y los pensamientos de hal sobre su mejor amigo comienzan a ponerse lujuriosos, tanto que el estar a solas con el puede ser peligroso, pero tambien es insoportable no estar con el... ¿sera que estos sentimientos de "amistad"... son algo mas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat/gifts).



> hi, this is in Spanish, because they have no fanfic of them in that language and many fans are Latinos (if you only speak English, translate it (by google) xD):
> 
> este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja... *-* de muchos que voy hacer, porque me encanta la liga de la justicia y estos personajes en especial, me gusta un poco mas DC que marvel, pero me gusta cualquir cosa de amor, accion, gore y romance. subire un nuevo capítulo de esto cada semana (si es que puedo), si no subo, se me presento un problema, si tengo mucho sin actualizar ... TwT mi mama me descubrio el yaoi y me metio en una escuela de monjas XD .

por si acaso no conocen bien a los pesonajes les doy un resumen de como yo los veo a ellos... por lo menos:

Personalidad y apariencia de Barry:

Es un apuesto joven caucasico desde unos 21 o mas años de edad de ojos azules y rubio (muy atractivo), tiene una muy bonita sonrisa. 

A pesar de ser listo en ciencias Barry tenia una reputación como lento e inocentemente fácil de manipular, carismático y bromista, muy amable con todos, se le dificulta tratar de matar, cuando es flash siente que puede bromear con las chicas de modo en que coquetea con ellas pero no es nada serio es su forma de iniciar una amistad con cualquier mujer bonita pero cuando en serio le gusta alguien ¡es realmente tímido ! Lo cual es muy irónico porque bromeando se llama así mismo conquistador pero realmente es muy inocente, inconscientemente amable y tímido. 

Barry tiene muchos rasgos positivos de la personalidad; Hal Jordan dijo una vez cita "Yo morí un pecador, que el murió un santo".(YAOI)   
Barry es, entre otras cosas: ingenioso, tranquilo, buen humor, amable, y en general, uno de los miembros más accesible de la comunidad de superhéroes. 

Personalidad y apariencia de Hal : 

Es un hombre alto muy bien parecido (creo que es de la misma edad que barry o un poco mayor), de cabello castaño con ojos marrones que se vuelven verdes cada vez que se transforma o se pone el anillo cargado de poder de linterna verde, bonita sonrisa y es un poco mas alto que Barry. 

Toma las cosas muy precipitado, bromista, carismático, un poco violento en ocasiones e impaciente, mal hablado XD (dice grosería depende la situación) y muy ¡¡muy mujeriego!! ( Hasta que tubo novia... Pero cuando lo abandono por lo de linterna verde, volvió a las andadas)   
Hal y barry nos recuerdan que los opuestos se atraen ... Ahora que disfruten el fancfic  
... 

Capítulo: 1 "te extrañe" 

Hal Jordan, un muy buen amigo de su compatriota superhéroe Barry Allen, y dado que ambos habían sido devueltos de entre los muertos, Hal y Barry no habían tenido la oportunidad de reunirse mucho (aparte de la lucha contra las hordas de zombis de linterna negra, pero que habían sido estrictamente empresarial oficial como Green Lantern y The Flash.) Ahora aquí era Barry. El más rápido el hombre vivo (los otros viene pero el es el mas veloz) de venir a verlo.

El apartamento de Hal era como siempre, un desorden de ropa por todas partes, cajas de pizza vacías por el piso cerca del sofá y restos de comida chatarra. A pesar de esto su apartamento era hermoso, era un lugar muy grande y espacioso, con unas ventanas muy grandes que mostraban una preciosa vista desde lo alto de ciudad costera, tenia un clima fresco, un poco frío, y la platica era agradable. Hacia un tranquilizador silencio a su alrededor, era agradable de vez en cuando sentir ese tipo de paz, y no salir de un momento a otro a salvar a la gente por una emergencia, angustiados por la vida de los inocentes, pero esa noche había completa calma. 

\- que extraño... Se siente volver a casa, así como si nada ... - decía el atractivo hombre que como acto siguiente se llevo una bebida a la boca con la mano donde trae su resplandeciente anillos de color verde.

-te comprendo... De todas las personas que murieron ¿por qué solo algunos fuimos revividos? Uno no siente merecer esta segunda oportunidad.- dijo el rubio policía forense con un tono de tristeza en su voz, ambos llevaban ropa casual. 

\- ha? ._. No, no lo digo por eso, literalmente, que extraño se siente volver a casa, llegue hoy porque tenemos días durmiendo en cuarteles, o en hoteles porque si llevas a una chica para hacerlo en tu casa ya saben a donde ir para hacerte la vida un plato de froot loops =.= , y como esta noche libre voy a pasarla contigo en vez de con una mujer no tengo porque ir a un hotel ._. Ahora que lo veo... Me doy cuenta que el apartamento, hasta tiene polvo ... 

\- Hal eres de lo peor =.=' ... 

-¿como puedes decir eso? ¿Te llame o no? ... Desde que volvimos del mas allá no hemos tenido tiempo para pasar tiempo tu y yo juntos... Ya sabes ... Por el incidente de los zombies.- sonrió. 

-ni me lo recuerdes =.= que evento tan desagradable y confuso.- dijo Barry . 

-pero sin embargo estamos aquí, vivos pasando este tiempo tu y yo amigo mio ^^ !.- dijo Jordán alzando una botella. - ¡¡vamos, a beber un poco :D !! 

\- ^^' sabes que yo no bebo - menciono con una risa nerviosa por ver el entusiasmo que tenia Hal.- mi metabolismo no lo toma muy bien...

\- bebe conmigo 7-7 .- dijo en un tono amenazante. 

\- ok, ok =_= esta bien, dame un par ^^ .-dijo el ojos azules.

\- ¡Así me gusta!, voy por ellas !.

\- recuerda que no bebo tanto no vallas por todas.- le decía mientras que su mejor amigo iba por unas botellas, llenándose los brazos con ellas, acto siguiente tubo que hacer una caja con el poder de su anillo y meterlos. - no hagas eso =.= es un desperdicio de energía.

-mira quien habla, crees que no se que la razón por la que entraste por la ventana fue porque seguramente el conserje limpiaba las escaleras, y tu en vez de subir por el ascensor corriste por las paredes hasta llegar a mi ventana, y no digas que no ... Te conozco bien Barry !.- reclamo el joven después de haber leído su amigo como un libro abierto. En un tono acusatorio como cuando batman resuelve un crimen o cherlo hons. 

\- ¡¡es que los ascensores son tan lentos T.T !! Y tienen esa aburrida musica de ambiente que me deprime.- se quejo Barry mientras desviaba su mirada a un pequeño aparato sobre la mesa que parecía un collar de perro con curiosidad.- ¿ qué es eso que esta por allá ? .-. 

\- oh si, es un recuerdo de una misión, te lo iba a mostrar, es un collar alienigena puede anular los poderes, no imaginarias lo mucho que costo quitárselo a un compañero, para quitarlo usas el control que esta por allá ... Pensé que querrías verlo para averiguar como funciona y usarlo a nuestro favor.

\- ¡pensaste bien!.- De un segundo a otro Barry ya estaba al otro lado por la mesa con el aparato en sus manos observandolo con emoción.- a Bat-man le encantaría esto! 

-... Preferiría mantener una tecnología así lejos del murciélago... Quien sabe, como anula los poderes, planeara una súper tecnología contra nosotros si nos salimos de control, y esa idea de planear mi asesinato futuro en una crisis, no me hace muy feliz... Tal vez se lo enseñe algún día, cuando lo requiera.- Hal puso las botellas en la mesa y fue destapandolas.- podrás encangarte de eso luego de pasar estos momentos con tu mejor amigo.- volteó hacia a Barry con una sonrisa amable mientras que giro a ver a su amigo el cual por alguna razón ya no estaba por la mesa sino saliendo de la cocina con una pieza de pollo frito.

Tenia las mejillas llenas, pero trago para hablar.- ok, esta bien ... - decía para después llevarse un pedazo a la boca.- ¿no tienes salsa tartara?.- pregunto con dificultad con la boca llena. 

\- ... 

\- ... - trago- ¿qué sucede ? ._. 

\- siempre que vienes te acabas mi comida!!, ¿qué nunca paras de comer?- se río - jaja lo mas impresionante es nuca subes de peso, ¿no serás bulimico y me lo estas ocultando? XD 

\- noo, lo mas impresionante es que no me estés de tan buen humor, bueno pero también es extraño que me invitaras a tu casa y actúes tan amable conmigo en mi opinión personal... Ve al grano, ¿qué es lo que quieres? =_= - dijo con clara desconfianza. 

\- no quiero nada ._. , de verdad. 

-pero siempre que vamos a un lugar en la noche es en mi casa, o me arrastra a un lugar que no quiero ir, como un burdel -.-', o un bar de mala muerte. 

\- si, lo se, pero no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo esta vez, así que como no somos de esas personas que juegan a los bolos, ni nada por el estilo y no estoy dispuesto a ir a un lugar que tenga que ver con la química o una de esas ñoñerias que te gustarían, preferí simplemente invitarte a mi casa.- dijo el castaño

\- ¿y por qué quisiste pasar tiempo conmigo así nada mas? - pregunto el rubio aun desconfiado.

\- solo... Te extrañe ... 

\- haaaa, ternurita ! XD me vas hacer llorar.- decía este en tono de burla. Aun sentía desconfianza.

\- Es en serio! ...- exclamo con firmeza, con su mirada intensa y seria, para después hablar con su rostro mirando abajo en un tono triste, como si le costara hablar de la situación.- cuando me entere de lo que había pasado en esa crisis, cuando oí lo que paso con algunos de mis compañero y que Carol me había terminado, a pesar de todo eso tu fuiste lo único que me hizo falta, tu muerte realmente me afecto, al punto de enloquecer ...- dijo con su mirada fija a los ojos del contrario, el cual se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada nervioso por esos ojos que le observaba. 

\- g-gracias y l-lo siento ... N-no se que decir al respecto.

\- no digas nada, XD solo ven a beber conmigo !- cambio el tema sonriente el mujeriego. Recuperando su buen humor.

\- esta bien, solo te advierto que me emborracho muy rápido. 

\- oye, dos botellas no le hacen daño a nadie X3 

... minutos después ... 

\- Joder, al parecer a el si =.= .- se dijo Jordán mientras que su compañero Barry que en dos minutos se había bebido unas botellas por lo rápido que era y ya se tambaleaba con sus mejillas enrojecidas y ni siquiera olia a alcohol ... Al parecer una de las cosas que flash asia inconscientemente rápido era emborracharse.- ¿Barry, te sientes bien?

\- ^///^ claro !! ¡¡ mejor que nuca mi querido amigo!! - decía notoriamente enbriagado.- oh, mira eso !¡ Modelos de aviones! Y eso ! Es unos cuadros muy lindos!, y tus fotos de niño ! Eras tan pequeño !- Barry corría de un lado a otro a gran velocidad ocasionado sin que se percatara un desastre, pero Hal obviamente si se daba cuenta!, era como un pequeño huracán, tenia que pararlo de alguna forma pero como parar a el gran flash ... Era imposible y se le ocurrió una idea. - Barry ven aquí. - rápidamente con su anillo le puso el collar que anula los poderes a Barry mientras que este estaba distraído porque Hal lo había llamado en fracciones de segundo. 

-Me siento raro ... - dijo Barry.- como mas débil.- decía aun sonrojado por el alcohol.- quitame esto ! Es como un collar de perro. 

-De ninguna forma! Estas haciendo un desastre de mi casa.- saco un recipiente rosiador el cual lleno de agua.- eres un Barry malo, ¡Barry malo!- dijo el ojos cafés mientras le rosiaba agua a su amigo como a los perros cuando se portaban mal. 

La mirada de Barry se torno brillante, estaba usando esa mirada tierna que derretia no solo a las mujeres sino que servía para manipula a todos los que conocía cada vez como flash, tanto así que hasta le funcionaba con el mismísimo bat-man, el cual que aunque se queja y suspira, igual le funciona. 

\- NO USES ESA CARA CONMIGO ! No te va a funcionar.- pronuncio el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sofa-cama 

Barry se acerco al castaño aun con su mirada y los efectos de la bebida, quedando de rodillas en el piso y apollando los brazos en las piernas de Hal.- pero Hal... me portare bien, are lo que tu quieras si me dices que me lo vas a quitar. 

\- demonios .- decía entre dientes. Su mirada si que era convincente, asia que por alguna razón su corazón se acelerará, pero no debía quitárselo, el hombre mundialmente conocido como linterna verde decidió ignorarlo por completo apartando a el hombre y alzando la cama del sofacama y acomodandose el en ella y fingiendo dormir, ya era muy tarde... " Tal vez así me dejara en paz" pensó.- buenas noches Barry. Yo dormiré en el sofá, para que puedas dormir en mi cama. 

\- Hal ! Quitamelo T.T - dijo Barry bajo los efectos de alcohol que se monto sobre Hal arrodillado quedando arriba de el, el corazón de Harold Jordán se aceleró al ver a Barry Allen sobre el con esa postura y linda expresión en el rostro, eso mas la situación y el momento, era muy provocativo.- Hal ...- dijo Barry mientras se acostaba en el pecho del nombrado recostando su cara de lado contrario a el cuello del otro.- m-me da vergüenza admitirlo ... Pero... - volteo la cara acurrucandola entre el hombro y el cuello del otro.- yo también te extrañe mucho... En esa lucha, antes de morir solo podía pensar en que te necesitaba y no estabas.- la voz de Barry temblaba y salía sin fuerza, Hal podía sentir como su hombro se humedesia por algunas pocas lágrimas que caían de su compañero. 

\- Barry... - Hal lo abrazo cariñosamente, acariciaba su hermoso cabello rubio, Barry correspondió al abrazo, Hal pudo notar como su corazón y el de su compañero se acelerada. 

\- Hal ... - susurro Barry mientras que salía de su hombro para verle directamente al rostro mientras que sus miradas se cruzaban, quedandose mirando fijamente, Barry quedo en trance mirando al rostro de Hal, el que pensó que nunca volvería a ver hace no mucho, pero Hal no podía soportar esos ojos azules que le penetraron el alma, concentrado en esos ojos que le quemaban, bloquearon sus sentidos y Barry era lo único en su mente... Hal no pudo soportalo mas y empujo la cabeza del rubio con su mano hasta su rostro, besandolo apasionadamente, pero con suavidad en sus labios, Barry se sentía confundido pero por alguna razón esa sensación lo hacia sentir feliz, podía sentir como la lengua de Hal se adentrava con desesperación acariciando su paladar y entrelasando su lengua con la de el, una mano de Hal acariciaba dulcemente la espalda de Barry y en un rápido movimiento Hal puso su peso para voltear a Barry acostandolo, provocando que las posiciones se inviertan quedando Hal encima pero el no para de besarle, el castaño se separo por falta de aire respirandole cerca del rostro jadente igual que el contrario, y deslizó su mano por debajo de la ropa de su compañero acariciando su abdomen, a lo que Barry reaccionó levantándose rápidamente. 

\- No, alto ! ... No hagas eso.- dijo un Barry Allen aparentemente ya fuera de los efectos de la bebida, tomo una almohada y oculto su cara sonrrojada con ella.- lamento haberte besado.- dijo Barry ignorando el echo de que fue Jordan. - hagamos como si esto del beso nunca paso... 

Hal no pudo evitar enojarse, ya cuando lo tenia así iba a echarse para atrás ?, ya el daño estaba echo y aun así iba a dejarlo a medias ? -¡NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA!...- Esposo a Barry con el poder de su anillo a la cama con los brazos a cada lado.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo ?- pregunto Barry preocupado, Hal acarició su rostro y nuevamente deslizó su mano debajo de su ropa. 

-Ha-l haaaa... Aa ! N-noo.- Barry no podía articular palabra porque Hal esta acariciando sus pezones y retorciendolos, eso provocaba que involuntariamente Barry gimiera del placer por tocar de esa manera una parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Hal no tomo mucho tiempo en desabrochar los botones de la camisa del contrario dejando su abdomen al descubierto. 

-Ha-l p-para, e-stamoos... cometiendo un... G-gran error.- la respiración de Barry era entrecortada, pero su respiración se aceleró aun mas cuando Hal retiro las manos para remplazarlas con su lengua la cual pasaba por todo su torso mordiendolo a veces, hasta llegar a los pezones que empezó a rodearlos dejando hilos de saliva para luego succionarlos, mordisquearlos y besarlos lentamente y cuando estaba ocupado con uno acariciaba el otro pezon lentamente con el pulgar de una mano.

Barry no podía aguantarlo, sentía como si tuviera mucho calor, pero lo peor era que podía sentir esa erección que se alzaba oculta entre sus pantalones que seguro Hal notaria en cualquier momento. Trataba de cruzar sus piernas con fuerza para poder disimular la erección un poco, pero eso solo hizo que el linterna verde que se encontraba concentrado en lamer esos ya duros pezones en ese pecho que parecía brillar con la luz, saliera de trance y desviara su atención en esa mal disimulada excitación entre las piernas; lo primero que hizo fue quitar la correa. 

\- N-no haaa... N-no sigas...- suplico Barry inútilmente mientras que Hal ya un poco mas abajo se sentó posicionando las piernas de Barry una a cada lado de sus caderas para luego desabrochar sus pantalones y deslizar lentamente el cierre, se quedo observando la erección con lujuria unos momentos para después quitarle el pantalón por completo, luego de quitar el pantalón se incorporo de nuevo frente al rostro de Barry el cual podía sentir como Hal lo miraba con deseo y de un momento a otro Hal estaba besandolo, pero mas que besarlo parecía mas como si quisiera comérselo, entrelasaba su lengua con la de Barry y mientras lo hacia Hal desabrochaba su pantalón con desesperación y lo bajaba un poco para luego pegarse y frotar su erección con la de el, Barry respiraba profundo para evitar gemir, pero era demasiado lo que sentía, se le dificultaba respirar, Hal hacia que se frotaran lento y con fuerza, hacia que el sofacama hiciera ruido rechinante, Barry quería decir algo como " no es correcto " o " esto esta mal " pero si Hal lo dejaba de besar solo se le saldrían los gemidos y la realidad era que lo estaba pasandola tan mal, disfrutando así que decidió aprovechar el momento y corresponder a los apasionados besos de Jordan.

\- Haaa ha ! - un gemido escapo de Allen cortando el beso a causa de que Hal comenzó acariciarle la erección por encima de la ropa interior - n-No, y-a Bast...- Barry sentía como Hal lo acariciaba y en ciertos momentos apretaba su mano.- D-d-detentee...- dijo el menor entre jadeos. 

\- ¿quieres que me detenga?... Entonces dilo... Dime que te da asco, que te repugna lo que te hago, dime que lo odias... Porque es la única forma en la que podrías pararme.- el castaño paro un momento mientras que le miraba esperando una repuesta.

Un intenso tono de rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras que trataba de articular palabra, pero no podían, no era capaz de decirle esas palabra a Hal.- ... y-yo... ... ...y-yo... ... 

El castaño suspiro con alivio al ver su racción y reafirmo el agarre anterior de su mano haciéndolo al contrario gemir nuevamente, acercándose a su oído y susurrandole.- no puedes hacerlo... Porque no sabes mentir, te conozco mejor que nadie y se que no serias capaz de hacerme daño... Aun si te lo hiciera a ti.- no es que al castaño no le importaba lo que iba a pasar después de esto, pero si el contrario no lo rechazaba con desprecio no iba a poder contenerse y la dulsura que demostró el rubio al no querer herirlo solo quito la poca culpa que el linterna verde tenia. 

\- Haaal ... N-no, pa-para ya - dijo con la respiración entrecortada. 

\- tienes razón... Ya debo parar... Así solo hago que se ensucien tus boxer - dijo para después meter su mano debajo de la ropa interior y tomar el miembro para comenzarle a masturbar rápidamente de arriba abajo. - así esta mejor ...¿Verdad ?.   
-HAAaa ha Haaa haaa - Barry solo podía gemir, por lo tanto Hal tomo sus gemidos como respuestas de un "si" . Hal luego comenzó a masturbarle lentamente de arriba a bajo, pero muy lentamente de un modo que llegaba a ser doloroso, un poco tortuoso... - ¿quieres que continúe así ?- decía Hal con una sonrisa macabra mientras que observaba el rostro sonrrojado y clemente de piedad con ojos fuertemente cerrados, si era tortuoso para una persona cualquiera, mas lo era para alguien que le gustaba tanto la velocidad como a flash. Sin mucha tardanza las sadicas intenciones que quería lograr Hal con esto serían cumplidas. 

-Mas ... - dijo Barry con un sonrojo en su cara y esa expresión jadeante que a Hal le gustaba e hizo que se estremeciera al oírlo. 

\- mas que ? - sonreía lleno de lujuria, Hal era cruel. 

\- ... mas rápido ... - susurro con unas mejillas encendidas. 

\- Que ?- aumento un poco la velocidad de su mano. 

\- M-MAs Rapido ! ...- dijo entre jadeos aun mas sonrojado. 

\- No te oigo ^^ ... 

\- ¡¡¡QUE LE DES MAS RAPIDO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA !!!- dijo Barry totalmente rojo el cual impresionantemente dijo una mala palabra.

Hal rió un poco y aumento la velocidad de su mano rápidamente haciendo que el otro jadeara y se retorciera nuevamente debajo de el y así se mantuvo concentrado un rato, con el chasquido de ese sonido húmedo y pequeños líquidos que salían del exitado miembro en su mano, luego otra idea maliciosa apareció en su mente, dejo de masturbarle un momento para sacarle por completo la ropa interior, haciendo que dejara a Barry practicamen desnudo con excepción de la camisa abierta que no podía sacarse porque estaba amarrado ... Hal se quito la chaqueta y la camisa para luego terminar de sacarse el pantalón, Barry trago saliva y observo en silencio como el ojos café miraba con deseo a su entre pierna. 

\- si me pateas o te mueves mucho te lo voy a morder... - dijo serio mientras que tomaba las piernas de Barry y las ponía a cada lado de sus hombros, quedando su cara justo al frente del miembro haciendo que las piernas y el torso del rubio estuviesen quedandos hacia arriba, Hal lo tomo por las caderas para ejercer mas control y comenzó lamiendo al rededor por debajo del miembro, acariciando los testiculos con su lengua y luego subir y lamer todos los alrededores del miembro y luego redondear la punta con su lengua... Hal observaba el rostro del rubio sonrrojado y como serraba los ojos fuertemente. 

-Hei ! Barry ! Mira esto - Barry abrió los ojos para ver como luego Hal metía la boca en su pene y lo comenzaba a succionar con fuerza, movía su cabeza de arriba a bajo con velocidad haciendo que Barry gimera como loco, en una reacción para tratar que se detenga el ojiazul cerro un poco las piernas, pero eso solo hizo que la boca de Hal se introdujera mas profundo, deslizó un poco las manos que se encontraban en la sintura de Barry y acarició sus nalgas para luego apretarlas con fuerza. Hal paso un buen rato chupando y chupando con fuerza el pane que también lamia y mordisquiaba, lo degustaba como si fuera lo mas delicioso que había provado, de igual forma no paraba de acariciar y apretar sus nalgas. 

\- Hal... apartate N-no... aguantoo mas - al escuchar eso solo provoco que moviera la cabeza de arriba a bajo con desesperación y chupara profundamente. 

-HAAAAAaaaa haaa- se estremeció y unos segundos después la cálida esencia de Barry estaba en toda la boca de Hal el cual este tragaba todo tratado no desperdiciar ni una gota para luego lamer todo el borde del miembro asegurándose de no dejar nada. Sino se hubiera venido en ese momento el pene de Barry hubiera tenido un moreton por las desesperadas, violentas e impacientes succiones de Hal. En cuanto Barry estaba exhausto, tratando de reponer el aire y por primera vez se le sale un orgasmo así, pero por alguna razón aun se sentía caliente, seguro era porque el no tenia sexo ni nada por el estilo muy a menudo y Jordan demostraba que en eso el era un experto. 

\- llego la hora - dijo el castaño con una risa maliciosa... Hal also mas sus piernas sosteniendolas desde la articulación de abajo de sus rodillas esta vez quedando de frente al trasero

\- llego la hora de que ? - pregunto inocente... Hasta flash era lento para algunas cosas. 

Hal metió su lengua en la entrada de Barry, lamia todo lo que podía del ano con su larga y húmeda lengua, haciendo resbaladizo el orificio ( un beso negro) ...

-mm.. Ha .. Ha !! - Barry retorcia e intentaba reprimir esos sonoros y entre cortados gemidos y a su vez sentía como se volvia a excitar nuevamente. Hal metio su dedo y a la vez que lo sacaba y metia escuchaba complasido esos dulces sonidos de orgasmos ... Bajo las piernas del ojiazul, al fin este podría descansar su espalda, pero luego Hal se quito la ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo, acomodo sus piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas. 

\- Quedate quieto y deja que te haga el amor ...- dijo Hal con una voz ronca claramente por la excitación, Barry solo cerro los ojos y se dejo ¿ como negárselo después de todo ? Así que Hal se introdujo primero lentamente mientas escuchaba la hermosa melodia de gemidos que escapaban por la garganta de Barry, una vez adentro lo embistió tratando de meterse lo mas profundo que podía, para luego comenzar a envestirle fuerte y rápidamente haciendo que algunas lágrimas escaparan de los ojos del contrario el cual tenia una cara sonrojada. 

-HAAAaa !¡ Hal ! haa HA- Hal le embestia con gran fuerza y rapidez, estaba completamente frenético, pero aunque sentía un poco de dolor, por ser un súper héroe a pasado peores dolores, así que no podía definir lo que sentía como dolor, sino una mezcla agridulce de placer... Eso era lo que sentía, claro que si tuviera los poderes de flash se curaria las heridas mas rápido y así sentiría solo placer pero esa no era la situación ... Sin embargo las embestidas de Hal lo exitaban demasiado, el siempre ignoro los sentimientos impuros que tenia sobre el en su corazón, se los guardo y nunca pensó, y menos después de la crisis que algo así pasaría. 

-HAL ! Oh HAL ! Hha-hal - ahora Hal escuchaba como a Barry se le salían orgasmos repitiendo su nombre... Era un panorama exquisito ... Algo que tan solo hace unos días nunca pensó que sucedería estaba sucediendo, podía sentir como Barry se retorcia de placer debajo de el con esa expresión con los ojos cerrados y la cara sonrojada y jadeante. 

\- abre los ojos Barry ... Sienteme !! - dijo mientras abría mas las piernas del uke y lo penetraba hasta lo mas profundo y no solo hizo que lo mirara o sintiera ... Sino que le arranco un gran gemido de la garganta- Siente como te penetro.- decía poniéndole bastante velocidad y fuerza a esas profundas y frenéticas embestidas. El sofa cama rechinaba por la fuerza en que sus cuerpos chocaban, hacia tanto ruido que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. 

-¡¡ HAAAAA HAAAA HAAhA!!! - gemia sin parar . 

\- ¿ quieres que pare, te disgusta? - pregunto jadeante en el oído de Barry para luego besarle con hambre llenado su boca con su lengua y luego esperar una respuesta. 

\- N-no ... N-no pares ... - dijo entre gemidos. 

\- entonces repite mi nombre... Dilo para mi - comenzó a embestirle lo mas rápido que podía, con un poco de poder de su anillo, asiendo que sus ojos se pusieran verdes, parecían desbordar energía. 

\- Hal... Hal !... ¡HAL!...Hal haa ¡HAL! HAAAAL !! - jadeaba su nombre.

\- BArry !... Barry !- le embestia y respiraba profundo por la clara extaciadon. 

\- MAS! Hal ! MAS HAL ! No te detengas Haaa!!... Pronto ... Yo voy a ... 

Hal le embestia lo mas profundo y fuerte, y quería que este momento no se acabara pero ya no podía seguir reteniendolo - HAaaaa ... Barry - dijo Hal mientras que se venía dentro la cavidad de el ojiazul provocando su orgasmo.

¡¡HAAA AAAA !!! - Barry termino de venirse nuevamente al mismo tiempo, sacandole la madre de todos los placeres de los orgasmos del mundo. Estaba completamente exhausto... Le costaba respirar. 

El castaños se puso al nivel de su cara para regalarle otro húmedo beso mientras que lo abrazaba fuertemente con mucho cariño, luego besar con dulzura sus mejillas y luego su frente. 

\- Barry... Te amo - confeso Hal acariciando su rostro.-¿Tu me amas?- pregunto mientras le quitaba las esposas que hizo de energía verde, pero se dio cuenta que estaba dormido por el agotamiento. 

\- jeje, esta bien- beso su mejilla - se que me amas tanto como yo a ti... Esperare a que me lo digas mañana - pronuncio Hal mientras que se abrazaba a el amorosamente y se disponía a dormir acomodandole a su lado hasta mañana.   
Continuara ...


	2. Confusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas simplemente ya no son como antes, apenas al día anterior barry y hal eran mejores amigos... Ahora que son?, barry se lo pregunta... Que clase de sentimientos es los que tiene ahora? Siguen siendo amigos? ¿o algo más? Lo ama? ¿lo odia?.... Simplemente... Todo ahora es muy confuso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo.... Lo lamento T.T... Se que hacer mucho publique esto y no lo continúe, pero tengo excusa, la primera : se me daño la computadora, lo cual fue terrible, lloré incluso porque tenía mucho yaoi allí escondido... (no lo continúe por otra parte como el teléfono como hago ahora porque en ese tiempo solo tenia Nokia o blackberry porque en ese momento mis no había mucha plata) La segunda: una vez que la computadora fue arreglada, mi madre se encontró con algunas imágenes yaoi Hard que se había salvado por lo que obviamente fui castiga castiga T. T pero como mi mama es chebre se le quitó rápido, pero como fue incómodo no quería que volviera a pasar y deje un tiempo el yaoi. Tercero: simplemente pensé que nadie le gusto mi fanfic, pues nadie comento, hasta que un día (ose ayer) unas personas recomendaban mi fanfic entonces me invadió la culpa, este es el resultado. Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Alan schood, más bien lo amo por eso lo quise poner como rival, además que este fanfic lo hice hace mucho, incluso esta terminado y lo tenia para mi disfrute. Significa mucho que si haya quiero lo leyera por eso prometo hacer otro, esperamos que sea constante esta vez xD

Capitulo 2 : " confusión " 

Era una hermosa mañana, la luz del sol iluminaba Ciudad Costera, y en la sala del departamento de Jordan. Un rubio dormía plácidamente sobre el sofa-cama, cubierto solo por una sabana blanca que estaba desde su cintura, un apuesto hombre castaño ya se encontraba despierto observando con ternura el cuerpo brilloso del otro por el sol, acariciandolo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Unos ojos azules se abrían despacio, algo confundidos y bostezo. 

\- buenos días ^^ ! - dijo sonriente el mayor.

El otro se froto un ojo - buenos días - respondió el rubio ojos azules, para luego sentarse algo alterado y mirar a Hal que se encontraba acostado muy tranquilo al lado de el, Barry le observo unos momentos serio con el enseño un poco fruncido, dando una expresión confusa. 

\- Qué ? ._. - pregunto el castaño. 

"¿Como que "qué"?, pensó el otro" - no nada tranquilo, no espera si hay algo, ^^ bueno, veras, es solo que .... ¡¡¡¡ ME VIOLASTE ANOCHE !!!!- grito con claro enfado. 

\- no es violar, a la final lo disfrutaste así que prácticamente no es violar... No seas dramático, eso es exagerando. 

\- ¿exagerado ? ¿¿EXAGERADO ?? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿PONES TU MIEMBRO EN MI ANO Y SOY EXAGERADO ???!!!! - un aura oscura desbordaba del molesto rubio.- ANOCHE DESCUBRI QUE LOS HOMBRES PODIAN TENER SEXO Y DE LA MANERA MAS GRAFICA!!

\- ¿pensabas que vivían solo del amor XD? en mi defensa el sexo anal es muy común... Además anoche no parecía que yo te obligaba a algo mientras gemias OH HAL HAL... MAS HAL MAS DAMELO TODO!! XD ME VENGO ajajajajaja - dijo dramatisando al final y luego reír. 

\- ¡¡TE MATARE!! - Barry casi tomando a Hal, pero este se paro rápidamente para que el otro no lo estrangulara, el castaño agradeció que tuviera el collar que traía y anulaba su súper velocidad. Barry se dispuso a salir de la cama para perseguirlo pero apenas saco un pie de la cama callo en el piso muy adolorido. - me m-e duele Q.Q...

\- BARRY ! - preocupado se dispuso ayudarlo volviendolo a acostar. 

-m-me duele terriblemente, mi cadera me duele, mis piernas ... No las siento y ... Esa zona... ME DUELE EN ESA ZONA ! T.T . 

\- el ano ? ._. ... Lo siento fui muy brusco verdad ? Te di muy duro anoche ? 

\- NO LO DIGAS ASI !! - dijo un Barry sonrojado por la vergüenza. 

\- es tan lindo verte así, el que no puedas ni moverte por el dolor me hace ver lo realmente tierno, delicado y sensible que eres... Me dan ganas de volvértelo hacer... 

\- QUE SADICO !! -.después de exclamar lo que pensaba Hal le abrazo, pegandose a su cuerpo, le beso con profundidad, pegando su lengua a la del otro y a su paladar, Barry pudo sentir como se endurecido un miembro... Pero no era el de el. -¡¡ BASTA !! PARA ! - dijo tomandole por los hombros para poder apartarle. - ¿¿NO TE BASTO CON HACERME DE TODO ANOCHE ?? 

\- no te hice de todo ._. quise lamer tu cuello y no pude por causa del collar, quise ponerte en cuatro y hacertelo pero no pude por las cadenas... Y si te obligaba a que me lo chuparas seguro lo mordias y me lo arrancabas =.= ... 

\- ¿¿QUE NO VES COMO ESTOY?? ¿¿ QUIERES MATARME VERDAD ?? - dijo Barry sonrojado pero alterado ante el sadiquismo del otro. 

\- lo lamento- le beso tiernamente en la mejilla- es que al verte no me puedo controlar, pero al verte desnudo ... Me hace enloquecer.

\- h-Hal - le miro con sus mejillas prendidas- yo... 

\- y cuando volveremos a tener sexo :D !?- pregunto sin una miserable gota de pudor. 

\- ¡¡¡NUNCA !!!

\- p-pero yo se que puede doler en la mañana pero muchas chicas me han dicho que eso solo es un tiempo y luego solo lo vas a disfrutar, y con quienes yo lo e hecho así en unos 2 o 3 días seguidos se dejaron de quejar. 

\- ¡¡¡NO ME COMPARES CON LAS PUTAS CON QUIENES TE ACUESTAS SIEMPRE !!- dijo mientras se sentó para mirarle furioso y se dejo caer de nuevo por el dolor- m-mi cadera ...... T-T ... Quitame este collar, mis heridas sanarian mas rápido. 

Hal camino a tomar una llave que estaban en un cajon con una extraña forma alienigena.- si prometo ser mas delicado contigo... ¿Me dejaras tocarte otra vez ?. - pregunto mientras le sacaba el collar. 

\- Hal, no es divertido! Lo de anoche fue muy, algo muy grave ! Un error !, apenas ocultas una identidad, que hay de una relación piensa que diría la sociedad, La gente, nuestras familias, LA LIGA HAL , el murciélago se dará cuenta en un segundo, somos héroe, ejemplos a seguir de los demás. 

\- mmm... - sonrió analizando lo que dijo el contrario- ósea que si me amas, pero le temes a lo que diga la sociedad ? 

\- exact.... O///o que ? Espera no, digo si , digo ... SOMOS HOMBRES HAL !! 

\- nooooo en serio ? - dijo con sarcasmo.- creo que me di cuenta mientras te hacia el amor, si me amas ¿por que no estamos juntos y listo ? 

\- q-quien t-te dijo que yo te amo?, mas bien en este momento te odio !! 

\- ... - Hal hizo silencio sabia que no era en serio, pero no pudo evitar enojarse un poco. 

\- Y-yo jamás ! Volvería hacer algo así con un hombre!, lo de anoche fue solo una equivocación, nunca debió pasar !, solo paso por los efectos de la bebida, Esto arruinaria nuestras vidas por completo, y nada volverá hacer lo mismo entre nosotros ... 

\- yo no estaba ebrio, y si me odias entonces ¿por que lo disfrutaste tanto ? 

\- e-eso n-no es c-cierto.- dijo nervioso y sonrojado por la acusación. 

\- SI LO ES, ¡¡VAMOS BARRY SE UN HOMBRE Y ADMITE QUE ME AMAS COMO TODO UN MACHO !!! 

\- LO QUE HAS DICHO ES COMPLETAMENTE CONTRADICTORIO !!

El castaño suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cara, sabia que el chico ante el nunca admitiria que lo amaba, o peor, solo se hizo falsas ilusiones y si obligo a Barry a hacer esas cosas bajo el efecto del alcohol. Barry era un buen amigo, muy manipulable, muy amable e ingenuo ... Le costaba creer que una persona que ha sido violada no pueda estar mas histérica y furica al punto de querer matarlo, pero podía creerlo fácilmente de Barry, ya que el era una persona demasiado amable y no guardaba resentimientos, a alguien como Barry no seria capaz de matar a alguien en una situación así, pero lo mas probable era que lo haya echo odiarlo.

\- perdoname ...- dijo el castaño con clara tristeza - si me arrodillo y suplico perdón me perdonaras ?, haremos como si esto nunca paso... Y seguiremos con nuestras vidas volviendo hacer amigos?. 

\- e-esta bien, pero no tienes porque pedirme perdón, la situación te obligo es todo... - Barry se sintió mal al ver a su amigo claramente triste. 

\- jm... Eres tan ingenuo ... - hacerco la mano para acariciar su cabello, pero se detuvo y retrocedió la mano.- ya es hora de que te vallas si quieres, recuerda que la liga se reunirá en la tarde en la atalaya. 

\- m... Si - dijo un tanto preocupado, saco el traje de su anillo y aunque un poco adolorido se fue en un flash.

Mas tarde en la atalaya... 

Barry o mas bien Flash, estaba sentado en la gran mesa de la liga junto a los originales y otros integrantes que han sido muy importantes, estaban hablando de la repartición de trabajo y que hoy vendría una nuevo miembro. Flash no podía dejar de estar distraído, Hal no había llegado y los demás preguntaban por el, ni el que fue el ultimo que lo había visto sabia porque no llegaba, se sentía preocupado y los recuerdos de la noche anterior seguían frescos en su mente, pensó en que tal vez lo había herido al decirle que lo odiaba, fue algo que solo dijo molesto, pero a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho Hal el seguía siendo su mejor amigo y no dejo de quererle menos de lo que ya lo hacia... -Espera, ¿querer ? - pensó el corredor escarlata.- yo no lo quiero! O si ? ... Desde cuando lo quiero ? - el héroe se empezaba enrojeser y alterar, poniéndose nervioso y era algo que no le pudo disimular a la liga.

\- flash, estas bien? - pregunto la chica de brazaletes con el pelo negro, poniendo su mano en la frente del héroe alterado de traje rojo. 

\- jaja ^^' que ? Yo claro que estoy bien... Por que preguntas ? 

\- estas caliente - hablo de nuevo la mujer maravilla. 

\- QUE !? Y-yo no estoy caliente ! No ahora.- dijo nervioso el héroe mas rápido del mundo que pensaba lo peor.

\- lo siento, pero estas muy caliente en tu frente, se que no te gusta descansar pero si tienes fiebre tendrás que descansar por hoy. 

\- ah ... Claro, claro ^^' - dijo nervioso el héroe rojo. 

\- te lo metieron a noche o algo así ?.- pregunto el hombre de acero. 

\- QUE ? O_O 

\- que si tomaste anoche o algo así ? - flash había escuchado mal, super man le pregunto algo muy normal. 

\- jaja ^^' solo 2 o tres bebidas - dijo nervioso. 

\- hicistes el amor con Hal ?- dijo el rey de la atlantida. 

\- que ?? QUE ?? o_o .

\- que si hiciste eso con Hal ? Ya sabes beber. - dijo acua-man

\- ha... ._. Claro, si eso hice. - escucho mal nuevamente. 

\- sera que estas enamorado? - dijo la chica con alas como la de un halcón. 

\- O_O QUE ? 

Suspiro - QUE SI SERA QUE ESTAS CANSADO ... Sordo - dijo molesta. 

-Ha... Lo ... lo siento ._. 

\- tal vez lo hizo con Hal - dijo la rubia mejor conocida como canario negro. 

-HA ?!! O_O 

\- QUE TAL VEZ NESESITES DESCANSAR !! - le grito el hombre del arco y las flechas verde ya cansado de que el hombre mas rápido del mundo se estuviera convirtiendo en el mas sordo. 

\- a perdón lo lamento... O///O ... - dijo flash nervioso. 

\- Tienes un serio problema con Hal ... - dijo el hombre murciélago, la mente mas inteligente y gran detective.

-¿COMO LO SUPISTE ?!!! O_o .- pregunto histérico. 

\- como supe que ?.- pregunto Bat-man 

\- no se que diablos haya escuchado, pero bat-man dijo que tienes un serio problema para escuchar. - dijo el otro linterna verde pero piel morena, mejor conocido como joon 

\- si, lo siento, tienen razón! Mejor me voy a descansar, me daré un recorrido por la instalación, me daré un baño y tomare el día, les parece bien ? 

-si haslo ... =.= - dijeron todos al unísono.

\- los veo en un flash- Y como dijo sin pensarlo mucho salio en un flash. Se tropezó con el marciano por no ver a donde iba. 

\- Allen, te encuentras bien ? - pregunto el detective marciano. 

-NADA, NADA o__o insinúas que me pasa algo ? Estas equivocado ! Nervioso ? Yo no estoy nervioso! Tu estas nervioso! NO EStoy histérico ni confundido! Si alguien esta confundido es Hal ! Yo no estoy enamorado!! Estoy consciente que soy un hombre! Bien? Dejame en paz !! NO ME HAGAS TANTAS PREGUNTAS !! - dijo antes de salir corriendo como un rayo. 

\- ... ? ._. .... velocistas =_=' - dijo en un suspiro el marciano 

En los pasillos de la atalaya flash pasaba caminando, lo que es algo raro de el, pero todavía se sentía algo adolorido de las caderas, eso le recordaba el tema que no podía sacar de su mente ni por un segundo "Hal", todo le recordaba a Hal, ya que no estaba, se sentía preocupado por el y el dolor en su entrada le recordaba la noche anterior, pensaba en que fue algo horrible lo que le hizo y no debía preocuparse por el, pero es que no estaba molesto, si estaba molesto pero no lo odiaba ni le guardaba rencor apesar de todo, se sentía muy confundido, lo buscaba por la atalaya cauteloso de que el no lo viera, quería verlo para ver que estuviera bien, pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar cerca de el, seguía molesto por lo que le había hecho. 

\- EH! Linterna verde, que bueno verte ya era hora de que llegaras.- una voz se also al otro lado del pasillo. Flash se asustó y alegro al mismo tiempo, fue a ver a al pasillo, donde escucho la voz de hombre elástico. Pero apesar de su confusión, decepción fue lo único que sintió al ver que no se trataba del primer linterna verde Hal Jordan sino del nuevo recluta del que hablaron en la reunión con algunos miembros de la liga, ¡¿exactamente cuantos linternas hay?! pensó, era un hombre según rumoraron las mujeres muy apuesto y amable, flash era del tipo amable con los nuevos, siempre les daba la bienvenida y cuando eran mujeres las cortejaba de una forma no realmente seria sino bromista, así comenzaba una amistad de forma simpática. 

No quería que el fuera la excepción y decidió presentarse con el nuevo linterna y darle un recorrido por las instalaciones. El nuevo era una persona amable y divertida, fue uno líder de una tropa de linterna, le contó muchas historias interesantes, y bromas, era una persona seria con su trabajo y muy responsable, aunque era un linterna verde no se parecía nada a Hal. 

\- y luego antes de que se acabara mi energía lance en láser al control y después yo solo tuve que romper las cadenas, ya después fue muy fácil liberar a mis compañeros, pienso que haberme ganado una medalla por esa estupidez es muy exagerado.

\- Wooou *o* eso es impresionante!! Eres increíble! - flash estaba marabillado por las historias que le contaba Alan Scott, apesar de que el siempre así cosas así y en ese momento el no lo pensaba pero mucho mejores, sin resiver nada a cambio, sin embargo parecí como si nunca viera cosas así. 

\- jaja gracias flash, pero estas exagerando. -Dijo el Green Lantern.   
\- dime Barry, si quieres^^

\- B-barry ? O_o

\- sip, ese es mi nombre, mi identidad secreta, normalmente no la digo... Bueno es mentira si la digo ._., pero solo a miembros de la atalaya, solo porque me parece injusto que los miembros principales de la liga podamos saber las identidades de todos, como la tuya Alan ^^, la verdad es que me gusta mas que todos me vean como su igual que como un jefe, aquí todos somos amigos, una familia, así que podemos tener confianza uno el otro, muchos saben la identidad de bat-man pero espera a que te lo diga el, consideraste mi hermano. 

\- wou Wou que eso no es muy rápido?.

\- ... 

\- claro, lo olvide... El hombre mas rápido del mundo ^-^' , muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. 

\- bueno, hemos llegado a mi lugar favorito de la atalaya... El comedor !!

-porque todos conviven en un ambiente agradable y pacífico como una familia ? :D - pregunto Alen el Green Lantern. 

\- no ... ._. Porque quemo mas de 1300 calorías al día y siempre estoy hambriento ^w^ ... De echo ya estoy hambriento, que dices si comemos ?- pregunto The flash. 

\- claro, yo invito ! 

\- escuchaste lo que dije de la comida ? .-. 

\- sip, y con mas razón debo invierte ^^ ... Come todo lo que quieras. 

Al joven de flash se le empezaron a humedeser los ojos. 

\- que sucede ? ._.

\- no, no es nada, es solo que ... Desde que soy flash no pense que nadie mas me dijera eso T-T ... Gracias 

\- vamos a sentar... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el corredor escarlata ya estaba sentado en una mesa con tres sillas haciendo señas para que se sentara.

Alan se sentó y siguieron conversando unos minutos después de que tomaron su orden o mas bien la orden de flash y la bebida de Alan. 

\- luego dije... Te veo en un flash! Pero fue demasiado literal porque solo me tomo un segundo acabar con la bomba y aparecí cuando el camarografo tomo la foto con flash lo que fue irónico ajaja XD 

\- jaja ja ^^ ya veo, eres alguien incretíble - dijo Alan. 

\- lo se :3 - dijo bromeando y prosiguiendo a tomar su malteada numero 3. 

\- y oye ... Barry, si todos somos compañeros, no te molestara que vea tu rostro, verdad ? Es que me da algo de curiosidad. - dijo mirando su cuerpo y luego mirar de nuevo al rostro. 

\- mi cara?- dudo unos segundos.- Claro, ¿por que no ?- dijo para luego quitarse la máscara como una capucha pegada a su traje, dejando su rostro al descubierto. 

Alan miraba su rostro detenidamente, veía absorto sus profundos ojos, lo que asia que Barry se sintiera un poco incómodo.

\- ¿que sucede? - pregunto el velocista.

\- nada, ^^ solo que me impresiona ver que un super héroe tan famoso se un joven tan apuesto. 

\- jaja XD si, verdad ? Soy de los que dejan a las chicas sin aliento.- dijo en modo de broma. 

\- y dime ... Estas saliendo con alguien o te gusta alguien ? - pregunto el otro. 

En ese momento el recuerdo de Hal apareció en su mente cuando por fin lo había olvido unos minutos, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente y volviendo a pensar en la noche anterior con el, ¿por que al pensar que si le gustaba alguien tenia que pensar en el? . - No, nadie, nada de nada - dijo para reír nerviosamente- estaba saliendo con una chica hace tiempo que se llamaba Iris pero ya esa relación acabo porque yo no puedo tener hijos, pero por el bien de mi sobrino o ex-sobrino Wally, ella y yo somos amigos y Wally como es kid flash siempre lo veo ^w^ y ella ya es como mi mejor amiga

\- oh que bien ...- lo miro con un toque de perversidad.- significa que ahora estas soltero ...   
\- mm... Bueno, si pero...

Cuando flash bajo la guardia, Alan tomo una droga erótica, parecida a la droga de la violacion, pero esta hacia que aumentara y se estimulará el deseo sexual de la persona que lo ingiriera y la puso en la bebida de Barry, la cual bebio el héroe escarlata para pasar la comida. 

\- y dime, te gustaría venir a mi casa algún día ?- dijo mirándole de arriba a bajo.- nos vamos divertir mucho juntos. 

\- ok, me llevo una película o algo así? o un juego de mesa ? :D

\- jaja ^^ , prefiero los juegos En la mesa. 

\- si ._.' ... Por eso se llaman juegos de mesa, te gusta el uno ^^ ? 

\- prefiero el 2 ^^ 

\- ¿El dos ? O_O eso existe ?. 

\- si, es parecido al twister, pero se juega en la mesa, en el piso, en el sofa, en la cama o en donde tu quieras ... - sonrio con cierta perversidad en los labios y en su mirada. 

\- GENIAL, es versátil, no me imagino como sera eso !, cuando terminemos de comer tienes que enseñarmelo !- dijo inocente de haber captado la indirecta. 

\- claro que lo are- dijo acariciando su cabello y luego acariciar su mejilla. - hay que ver que hasta flash es lento en algunas cosas - sonrio. 

\- lo soy? ._. ...

\- ¡¿Que estas haciendo tu aquí ?!- la voz de un hombre se escucho haciendo notoria su presencia frente a la mesa en donde estaba sentados Barry y Alan, ambos miraron al hombre de la voz. 

\- Ha-Hal ... - pudo pronunciar con dificultad el menor, que estaba sorprendido al verle de manera tan repentina, se quedo viéndole absorto un momento con cara de tonto con las mejillas calientes y luego volteo rápidamente esperando que no lo hubieran notado, pero para su desgracia fue notorio en ambos hombres junto a el.

\- ¿Que haces con Barry ?. 

\- Que tal Jordán ?! ^u^ mi querido compañero linterna, ahora somos también compañeros de liga. 

\- ¿Que Haces Con Barry ?- volvió a repetir. 

\- que?, no puedo llevarme bien con uno de tus amigos?. 

\- mi mejor amigo de hecho y me disgusta que le toques y lo mires de esa forma, así que abstente de eso.- dijo serio el castaño.

\- ¿por que ? A el no le molesta ¿por que a ti si ?. - pregunto el rubio linterna borrando la anterior hipócrita sonrisa para cambiarla por una expresión seria. 

A pesar de que hablaban tranquilamente, el menor podía sentir esa gran incomodidad, porque ellos podian desbordar esa aura negativa que se tenían el uno al otro.

\- que pasa, ¿no te alegra verme como miembro oficial de la liga?. 

\- No... Sin ofender, pero desde que nos dejaste ami y toda una tropa de linternas nos tomaran por sorpresa y te ganaras un premio por un esfuerzo que fue de todos, no me caes muy bien que digamos. 

\- Jei... ya basta, ^^' no pelen.- dijo nervioso el rubio mas joven.- por que no nos sentamos todos y hablamos?

\- justo estábamos hablando de que iría a mi casa terminando de comer. 

\- no puede... 

\- por que no ?. - pregunto Alan

\- tiene planes conmigo. 

\- los tiene? 

\- los tengo o_o ?

\- Si!, flash, los tiene y no te lo puedes llevar. 

\- pero y si vienes con nosotros? Es que Alan me iba a mostrar un juego que se llama 2 

\- dos ? - pregunto el castaño. 

\- Barry, el juego del 2, es de 2 ! 7-7

\- entonces juguemos al 3 :D. - dijo Jordan en broma. 

\- el 1, el 2, el 3 ._. Pero de donde salieron estos juegos!?, ya no tienen creatividad para los nombres.- dijo el velocista ojos azules seriamente confundido. 

\- no me mal entiendas Hal, pero no eres una persona con la que me quiera encontrar fuera del trabajo.

\- oh... Pues que mal, entonces no nos veras ni a mi ni a el... Barry termina de comer y vamonos... 

\- no soy un niño para que me des ordenes!, yo terminare de comer cuando este listo... -Dijo sin percatarse que comió su ultima amburgesa.- al parecer estoy listo ._.

\- No tienes derecho llevártelo a ninguna parte.- dijo Alan.- No puedes aparecerte así y darle ordenes, prohibiendole que este con otras personas además de ti... Es tu amigo, no tu esposa!. 

El velocista no pudo evitar casi ahogarde con su bebida cuando la tomaba al escuchar eso.- tenias que usar ese termino ... =.=' - susurro para asimismo. 

\- Me levante muy temprano hoy, así que me quede durmiendo un rato en la tarde, pero yo tenia que hablar algo con el así que...

\- ¿¡¡ No habías venido porque estabas durmiendo ??!!- dijo flash indignado.-¿¿ Que clase de excusa es esa ??, ¡pensé que no vendrías! ¿Que pensabas? ¡¿No pudiste haber llegado mas temprano o avisado?!

\- Wwaaou... ¿Tan preocupado estabas por mi que te morias por verme ?   
La cara de Barry palidicio antes de que se tiñiera de color rojo como su traje. - ¡N-NO ES ESO!.- Barry empezó a sentir una sensación rara en su estómago, en sus rodillas y la entrepierna, de repente empezó a sentir calor. 

\- Eso no importa ya.- dijo Alan Scott.- no estamos aquí para hablar de la irresponsabilidad de Jordan, lo que importa es que el puede hacer lo que quiera, sin que tu se lo ordenes. 

\- es verdada, yo no puedo verte Hal.

\- lo ves ? ^^

\- ni a ti Alan.- aclaro Barry.

\- ha ? o_o por ? 

\- lo siento, pero me siento un poco mal, la comida no me callo bien, tengo que irme.- dijo el velocista.- creo que tengo fiebre, tengo mucho calor.- sintió un dolor punzante en la etrepierna, sintió esas sensaciones impuras y no muy comunes en el que relacionaba con la noche anterior, sintió que debía irse antes de que se dieran cuenta porque el traje se adapta un poco a la piel y aunque no era tan adaptable en esas zonas no hacia milagros y se iba a ser notorio el bulto. - mejor me voy, tal vez es estres es todo. 

"Maldición ya la droga le esta haciendo efecto", fue lo que pensó Alan al ver que por culpa de Hal no pudo llevarse a Barry a casa antes de que la droga le afectara.- ¿seguro que estarás bien ?, ¿no te puedo ayudar?.

\- NO !! E-estoy b-bien así.- dijo mientras que su respiración se comenzaba a agitar. - adiós !, de todos modos nos veremos seguido en la atalaya.- comento antes de salir corriendo a una súper velocidad a quien sabe donde. 

Hal no era un científico criminaliista como Barry o un detective como Bruno pero no era idiota, era muy clara toda la situación, el castaño puede decirse que es muy experimentado en el conocimiento de aparatos y fórmulas sexuales, las consecuencias que produce y síntomas por ya haberlo usado antes o visto en su acompañante de cama. Hal ya sabia desde hace mucho la preferencia sexual de Alan Scott por los hombres, algo que nunca le había dado importancia... Hasta ahora. 

Viera por donde se viera Alan parecía tener un cariño a Barry muy precipitado para su corta estancia y la molestia en el era notable. 

\- bueno, te dejo para que disfrutes en pagar la cuenta ^^ .- dijo el linterna castaño buscando provocar un enfado aun mayor y retirándose habiendo logrado su cometido de fastidiarle.

... 

Mientras tanto Barry se quitaba todas las prenda de ropa y abría la llave del agua fría en un baño de la atalaya, tratando de bajar esa inesperada erección entre sus pierna, la cual punsaba y dolía exigiendo la estimulacion, el rubio era de esas personas que raras veces tenia la necesidad de calmarse por si mismo y cuándo se volvió flash recurrió al método de tomar duchas frias para bajar una erección por miedo a que no pueda controlar la velocidad de sus caricias y causarle un daño irreparable y doloroso a su miembro. 

Barry trago saliva y miro a su miembro arecto en la ducha y deslizó su mano suavemente a el, empezó por solo acariciarlo y apretar, cuándo sin previo aviso los recuerdos incontrolados de la noche anterior se desataron, recordó las estimulantes caricias de Hal, su voz gruesa y tranquila, su dulce mirada mezclada con su sonrisa, quería suprimir esos pensamientos impuros e indebidos, pero no podía, relacionaba el placer con Hal, la erección demandaba ser estimulada correctamente y causaba dolor así que inseguro de lo que hacia decidió tomar su miembro con su respiración agitada, cuando ... 

-¿ puedo ayudarte con eso ?.- se escucho la voz de el hombre castaño que Barry menos quería ver en un momento así. 

\- ¿ como me encontraste Hal?.- pregunto molesto aun volteado impidiendo que el otro vea el rubor de las mejillas, sin ver al hombre que lo observaba muy contento justo detrás su cuerpo desnudo y mojado.

\- recuerda que yo te hable de este baño, solitario y para algunos desconocido, donde no hay cámaras... Pero debiste ponerle aun así el seguro, este es el perfecto lugar para pajearse :D.

\- y según tu para hacer el amor con alguna chica de la atalaya que te guste, o no ?, has tenido muchas relaciones aquí, ¿cuantas me habías dicho ? Tres ?, te equivocas si vienes por la cuarta ... -.dijo en un tono serio sin rodeos, volviendo la sonrisa de Hal en una expresión de tristeza.- deberías largarte. 

\- no lo are gracias, prefiero ver como te masturbas... Eso me encenderia.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se disponía a mirar.   
\- LARGATE ! - dijo con claro enojo, volteando a mirar al hombre detrás de el.

\- no lo are, así que sera mejor para ti que empieces... Comienza a dolerte verdad ? - dijo con una leve sonrisa en cara. 

Nervioso por la presencia del otro se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda nuevamente y miro nervioso la erección que le quemaba.   
\- ¿quieres que lo haga por ti ? 

\- PUEDO PAJEARME YO SOLITO !! 

Hal se comenzaba a impasientar, aun si no podía tocar tenia ganas de ver esa expresión jadeante; cuándo el rubio se decidió a tomar el pene y comenzarlo a mover de arriba abajo lentamente, procurando no lastimarse el miembro al moverse con suavidad, mientras sentía incómodo como el castaÑo le miraba desnudo, tenia que concentrarse en no aumentar su velocidad, pero la presencia de Hal lo hacia una tarea casi imposible, salían suspiros fuertes que expulsaba por la nariz y por la boca, la presencia de Hal era muy imponente, lo ponía nervioso, cualquier cosa podía hacer que saliera de control y eso lo ponía mas tenso. 

\- No te preocupes... Solo trata de no pensar en cosas como cuando te hice el amor a noche ^^

" MALDITO" =_= ... Fue lo que peso el velocista cuando tubo que parar inmediatamente al sentir esa gran inquietud e impaciencia ya que sabia que se lastimaria así mismo si seguía, su respiración se agitaba mas que todo por esa erección doliente entre sus piernas, su corazón latia rápidamente por ese comentario que Hal dijo para molestarle.- n-no puedo...- susurro entre suspiros.

\- ven - dijo mientras se ponía detrás de el, apretando su miembro con ambas manos y comensandolo a mover rápidamente de arriba a bajo, haciendo que este gadeara, dirigió los labios al oído del rubio, susurro .- tranquilo Barry... yo te convertiré el dolor en placer.- dijo para luego mordisquear su oreja. 

\- Hhaa ... Aaa ! - no podía evitar gemir al sentir aquella lengua escurridisa, lamio el contorno de su oreja para pasar a lamer su cuello y morderlo con dulzura, paro un momento de lamerle, para masturbarle de manera profunda que hacia al otro jadear y estremecer . 

Barry sentía que se iba a caer y puso sus brazos apoyados en la pared de la ducha, a el castaño no le importaba que el cuerpo mojado y desnudo de Barry le mojara el traje, de echo lo disfrutaba y lo pegaba a el lo mas que podía, cuando el rubio empezó a reprimir su agitación en suspiros y a estremecerce, sintió que era el momento para deslizar la otra mano por el pecho mientras que aumentaba el ritmo en que lo masturbaba, para de un segundo a otro lamer y chupar su cuello frenético, eso que le hizo falta la noche pasada para que la lengua pudiera apoderarse del cuerpo del ojos azules. 

\- BAsTa!! - dijo Barry alterado, parando la mano que le causaba dolor y placer dándole a el momento para calmar la erección un sabor agridulce .- ¡¡No soy una de esas chicas cualquieras que puedes manipular a tu gusto!!, yo no soy un jugete sexual!, se acabaron tus jueguitos, tal vez pienses que hacer el amor con el amigo es mas fácil que buscar a una chica que no sea puta, pero quiera una relación sin compromiso, yo no quiero ser un maldito amigo con derecho!! Lo de anoche fue... Solo una satisfacción del deseo sexual, y admito que estuvo bien, pero para seguir con nuestras vidas profesionales exijo que no me vuelvas a tocar JAMAS!! 

El castaño de ojos cafes se quedo unos segundos en silencio ¿ pero que estaba diciendo este pendejo?, lo de anoche fue algo muy especial para el y Barry era la persona mas importante para el, era mas que cualquier otra persona con la que se había acostado o un amigo con derecho, ¿como podía decir eso ?, luego recordó que no le había dejado en claro una cosa ... Hal lo puso contra la pared, de frente a el para que pudiera verle al rostro, tomándolo por los hombros evitando que escapara. 

\- HAL !¿ Pero que ha...

\- Te amo Barry ... - corto antes de que el otro terminara, ya el rostro lo tenia sonrojado boquiabierto cuando Hal empezó a acariciarle las mejillas con ternura.- te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, no se desde que momento empecé a verte como mas que un amigo, pero desde hace mucho te he querido, pero no quise decir nada al pensar que solo era mi imaginación... Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando comencé a soñar contigo, húmedos sueños en donde te asia el amor, quise pensar que solo era una fantasía sexual, pero como no podía cumplirse admito que tuve relaciones sexuales con muchas chicas... Imaginandote a ti. 

\- O////O eso, s-si que es ...

\- psicópata ?, obsesivo ?, pervertido? Patético? Enfermo? Cualquier definición seria correcta. 

\- solo iba a decir inesperado.- volteo su rostro el rubio con el claro sonrojo, sentía como su corazón se acelerada y retunvaba en su pecho, sentía como si se fuera a salir el corazón de su lugar. 

\- Cuando moriste, el mundo se me vino encima ... Hasta el punto de volverme completamente loco, mate a mucha gente, tuve tiempo para reflexionar, pensé en que debí estar contigo, en que cuando mas me necesitabas no estuve allí para ti!- lo tomo entre sus brazos y le abrazo el castaño con ternura.- pensé que te perdería para siempre... Cuando moria pensé en que por lo menos te volveria a ver y cuando regrese a la vida me sentí mas muerto que vivo, fui a torturarme un poco con tu recuerdo en el museo flash, y luego de la nada apareces... No puedo definir esa sensación de felicidad, solo que estaba, bueno, estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo. 

\- Hal ...- Barry solo cerro los ojos correspondiendo al abrazo con cariÑo y un poco de inseguridad, reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos húmedos. 

\- te amo.- susurro en el oído del rubio.- y piensa que desde ahora eres lo único para mi, pero aunque siempre hayas sido lo mas preciado.- susurro en su oreja para luego morderla, comenzando luego a lamerla al rededor con la punta de su lengua, una mano se deslizó nuevamente al miembro que por alguna razón estaba mas duro y levantado, masturbando rapidamente arriba abajo el miembro del menor.   
-Ahaa ..m haa.- el hombre de ojos azules sentía como era masturbado rápida y delicadamente por Jordan. 

\- ¿ Barry ... Me amas ?.- pregunto con la voz ronca, apretando y moviendo el miembro, con la otra mano le acariciaba el rostro . 

\- H-Hal y-yo ...- antes de que pudiera terminar su respuesta el de ojos cafes le beso profundamente, adentrado su lengua a la cavidad de su boca sin dejar de masturbarle, mordia sus labios con suavidad y lamia el borde de ellos.

\- lo siento, se que supuestamente los linternas verdes no le temen a nada pero, siento un poco de miedo por escuchar tu respuesta y no sea la que ansío.- sin dejar de mover la mano que sostenía el miembro, comenzó a besar y a lamer el cuello del menor, de vez en cuando le mordia con delicadeza y le chupada, tratando de dejar marcas, sentía que de alguna forma lo asia sentir como suyo. Barry gemia y le costaba respirar, había pasado algunos minutos haciendo esto, sentía que se caería en cualquier momento, su espalda estaba pegada a la pared, ¿ por que no se terminada de venir ? probablenete se hubiera venido ya en la mano de Jordan con todas esas estimulantes proezas, quería venirse y terminar con esto, antes de que las cosas se tornaran difíciles.

\- H-Hal, ¿n-no meee abras ...haaa, d-Drogado o algo?- dijo con la respiración entre cortada, y el rostro sonrojado por las estimulantes caricias. 

\- no... Y si, después te lo explicare, pero yo no aria algo así que te pueda causar dolor, solo quiero causarte felicidad.- le beso con mucha fuerza, frenético, tomándolo desde la cabeza con un brazo mientras que con el otro le masturbaba con mas fuerza y velocidad en sus movimientos, pagándolo a su cuerpo, las rodillas de Barry le fallaron, no pudo seguirse sosteniendo, así que Hal, sin parar lo que hacia logro deslizarse por la pared asia abajo, dejandole caer al piso, quedando sentado con las rodillas mirando hacia el techo con piernas fleccionadas y abiertas, Hal casi no lo dejaba repirar, lo ahogaba entre genidos y besos. 

\- lo siento Barry, ya no puedo contenerme mas... - dijo mientras se quitaba en un resplandor el uniforme de linterna que cambio a ropa normal, la que comenzó a quitarse desde la camisa hasta los zapatos mientras que Barry recuperaba el aliento y observaba en silencio como este lo posicionaba poniendo sus piernas encima del castaño. 

" Otra vez no" pensó avergonzado antes de ser penetrado por segunda vez, sentado entre las piernas de Jordan con la erección de el nuevamente en su ano, el cual esta vez entro con mucha facilidad por la rapidez con la que le penetro y lo mojado que estaba, pero no evito que el ojos azules provocara un gran gemido de su parte; Hal le comenzó a embestir hacia arriba frenético en lo que hacia, tomándolo por las caderas jalandolas hacia abajo para sentir con profundidad esa estrecha cavidad y calor del contrario, el cual lo hacia enloquecer. 

\- hhhaaaaa!! Ha HHaa! - los sonoros gritos de placer de Barry se hacían eco en las paredes del baño, sentía las fuertes embestidas que llegaban a un punto indescriptible de placer que lo hacia estremecer. Hal comenzó a lamer el pecho de Barry mientras que le hacia el amor profundamente, el ojos azules se arqueo gimiendo sintiendo como su pecho que era vulnerable por la cercanía de la cara de Hal era mordido, chupado mientras que al mismo tiempo lamia todo lo que podía, Barry sin poder soportarlo se abrazaba un poco a la cabeza de Jordan sin fuerza, para que este pudiera continuar con lo que hacia. 

Hal sentía como salía y salpicaba un poco de liquido en su abdomen causado por tanta excitación, el interior de Barry también estaba húmedo por las entoscadas tan bruscas e incotrolables, estaba feliz de que el menor aceptara los sentimientos que tenia hacia el y que no opusiera resistencias por lo que le hacia, le exitaba, mordia sus pezones, los lamia mientras que le embestia y este solo gemia sonrojado, el no le obligaba a nada, iban a llegar al orgasmo, pero Jordán no quería correrse... Aun no. 

\- trata de impulsarte hacia abajo. - dijo mirándole a la cara y acariciandola, el rubio obedeció y mirado a Hal empezó a embestirse así mismo con el rostro sonrojado y jadente mirando al otro. Barry sentía como su esencia se derramaria pronto viendo el rostro del castaño.   
\- para... 

Barry se paro al instante y pensó en que lo lastimava o hacia algo mal, que quedo pretificado del miedo. 

\- ponte en cuatro... Pon tus manos en el piso y arrodillate... - dijo para levantarlo un poco por las caderas y sacar su miembro, lo que le provoco su quejido al rubio. 

\- e-en cu-cuatro?.- dijo mientras se ponía dudoso en posición de cuatro patas como los perros, estaba nervioso y Hal comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas, lo que hacia que la respiración se le acelerará.

\- que provocativas son...- dijo para luego morder una y después lamer la separación entre ellas clavando su lungua pasándola por toda la raya y luego meter esa lengua a la entrada haciendo círculos.

-HHHAAAA Oye ! Q-Que C-cres .... q-que... eeestas haciendooo HHaa ha ha HAL ! Haahhhaaaa!!.- decía entre gemidos todo sonrojado, sentia una gran vergüenza en dejarse tocar así y en esas zonas, pero peor era que lo hicieran hacer sentirse tan bien.

Hal dejo de lamerle para arrodillarse de forma en que pueda penetrarlo nuevamente y una vez cómodo lo tomo por las caderas y empezó a meterselo sin dificultad, pero lo metió lento solo por el egoísta deseo de sentir como se estremece al sentir el pene de el metiéndose. - sienteme.- dijo el castaño antes de empezar a embestirle frenetico como un animal y masturvar a Barry rápidamente con la velocidad que lo envestia al mismo tiempo. 

\- ¡¡¡¡ HAAAA HAAA hAA HAhahHaA ha Hhahahhhaaa !!! - Barry gemia incesantemente por los incesantes movimientos que Hal le hacia sentir por arriba y por debajo, Hal también gemia de una manera ronca, excitado hasta mas no poder, conteniendo su esencia sentir por mas tiempo el delicioso interior del ano del otro. 

\- HHAAA hhahah hahah hahaha - en un momento Hal comenzó a besar su espalda sin dejar de masturbarle o envestirle.- HHHAAA hhaha ¡ Hal ! Y-ya no puedoo...

\- s-solo un poco mas... Dejame sentirte un poco mas ... - dijo para embestirle y masturbarle con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Barry dejo caer sus brazos y retorcindo sus manos apretandolas fuerte, sintiendo como su tracero levantado era penetrado con fuerza haciendo que el se arrimara hacia alante. 

-HHHAA Hal !! HaL ! Hhahahahh m-me voy a a... Es demasiado lo que siento hhaha haaaaa Aaaaaa!!!. 

\- si no puedes mas, solo correte.- Dijo mientras que su mano hiba a una velocidad incontrolable. 

\- HAAAAAAAAAA .... AA... - llegando al orgasmo Barry se vino completamente en la mano de Hal y con otras dos embestidas dadas con fuerzas Hal se vino nuevamente en su interior, sintiendo esa calida y deliciosa esencia. 

\- B-Baarry, ¿que estas haciendo conmigo? Me enloqueses total mete... Quiero comerte.- dijo para besar su espalda y sacar el pene de su ano.- solo quiero hacerte mio... Apoderarme de tu mente, de tu alma y de tu cuerpo totalmente... Se mio y de nadie mas. 

El corazón de Barry latia rápidamente, bajo las rodillas y se sentó, luego sintió sorpresivamente los brazos de Hal que le abrazaban con fuerza... A lo que Barry correspondió inseguro. 

\- creo que es probable que te mate con las embestidas si me sigues provocando con esos lindos sonrrojos... Tal vez sea obsesión, Pero si no eres mio no eres de nadie ... No permitire que nadie te toque aparte de mi y si todavía no me amas... Te violare hasta que me aceptes.- dijo y luego lo beso en la mejilla. 

\- ... O_O eh ?? 

Continuara....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se que lo del afrodisíaco es horrible xD es que lo hice hace mucho, pero aún así quiero dejar todo como esta, si hago el próximo fic prometo que será mejor y más interesante xD pero tengo que subir este

**Author's Note:**

> espro que les haya gustado ;D dejen sus comentarios, perp sin insultar...


End file.
